


Potter to Potters

by wacko101



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: three way crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacko101/pseuds/wacko101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started out normally enough for Harry Potter, then he opened the mail. Who knew opening up a letter could be so dangerous? Now he needs to deal with not only the left over Death Eaters but also ghosts and monsters as well. He never could seem to catch a break, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising Mail and Brother Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I have just recently gotten a AO3 account and am in the process of moving my works over to here. All of my works can also be found on FanFiction under the same name. I hope you enjoy!

### Somewhere unknown...

"The strings are fighting back."

"We are loosing control."

"What will happen?"

The Fates gathered together, string and scissors in hand as they looked towards the future.

"The strings are being tangled and taken out of our hands."

"There is only one thing we can do."

The Fates began to gather string and weave, hoping to salvage the future.

### Medical Wing of Hogwarts...

"Triplets?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, Triplets."

"Merlin Triplets! Wait until I tell Sirius!" James Potter laughed in joy, grabbing his wife's hand.

Lily Potter laughed at her husbands joy, "I am sure Sirius will be thrilled and spoil all of them."

James leaned down to put his hand over his wife's still relatively small belly "They'll all be Marauders."

Lily knocked his hand away, grinning like a loon at the thought of her future children. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

James laughed before moving his hand back to where it had been before. "Either way they are going to be amazing."

### 18 Years Later...

"Harry Potter we are going to be late!" Hermione shouted, stalking into Grimmauld Places newly furnished kitchen ready to drag her best friend out of the house.

Ron followed behind her snickering to himself, Hermione's anger was funny when it wasn't aimed at him. Not that Hermione was really angry, just frazzled, she had put a lot of time into this event and now Harry was late.

Upon walking into the kitchen however, both friends stopped short. Harry was sitting at the table, fully dressed for Hermione's event, staring at a piece of parchment that was on the table.

"Harry, mate, everything okay?" Ron wondered, walking over to where Harry was sitting. Harry's face was pinched, like he had tasted something sour and he didn't seem to realize that they were there. Harry jumped when Ron placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here already, the ceremony doesn't start until..."

Harry looked down at his watch that he had gotten for his seventeenth birthday, his sentence trailing off when he realized what the time was.

"Merlin! Hermione I'm sorry, I lost track off..." Harry trailed for the second time when he saw the parchment that had been on the table, a letter Ron realized, in Hermione's hands.

"Harry, is this true?" Hermione's voice was shaking with an emotion that Ron couldn't identify.

"The Goblins sent it to me this morning, they said Professor Dumbledore entrusted them with it to send to me after the war was over. As far as I can tell, its true."

Hermione's eyes became slightly glossy, much to Ron's surprise. "That's fantastic Harry."

Ron took the letter out of Hermione's hands before she went to give Harry a hug and looked over the letter for himself, wondering what news Harry had received from their dead Professor.

There were two pages, one from the Goblins explaining that Dumbledore had left them this letter to send and they had decided to after Harry's apology for stealing from them. The second pages was the actual letter,

Harry,

If you are reading this I must say first and foremost, congratulations on defeating Voldemort. I hope now you may rest easy and have a normal life, although I do suppose you will be more famous now and will have the Prophet on your tail for quite some time. However there is one complication that must be addressed. I am sorry to say Harry that I have lied to you. There is no way to be subtle about this matter so I will be direct, when you were born Lily Potter gave birth to two others. Triplets, the first triplets ever documented in Wizarding World history. I expect you are shocked and most likely angry at me but you need to have an open mind, you were destined to defeat Voldemort your siblings however were not. After your parents death the Dursley's would have never taken in all three of you. You would have all been split up and sent off in different directions and we would never have been able to reunite you all. So we did the next best thing for their safety, we sent them to live with muggles in America. At the bottom of this page are the addresses they were sent to, it is your choice if you wish to meet them. Their names are Perseus Jackson (Potter) and Daniel Fenton (Potter). Perseus is the oldest and Daniel is the youngest, that leaves you to be the middle child. The three of you's very existence was kept secret, your own existence only becoming public knowledge after the fateful Halloween night. Now to close this letter I must say, I hope my lying to you has not ruined your opinion of me. I did try Harry.

Good fortune,

Albus Dumbledore

Ron set the letter aside, completely stunned.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione asked quietly, all thought of the ceremony gone from her mind. Harry however was not as easily deterred.

"We can talk about it later, I need to get my head wrapped around this and we are already late from the ceremony. Lets go."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, hoping Harry would think carefully about what he was going to do.

The ceremony, or the reopening of Hogwarts went smoothly once they arrived and said their planned speeches. They then stayed to make their appearance at the party afterwords for only a short time before leaving. None of them were in the mood to deal with any reporters. On the way out they were spotted leaving and reporters swarmed them, much to the trios dismay.

"Mr. Potter will you be coming back to redo your final year at Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Potter is it true that you are dating Ginny Weasley?"

Flashes from the cameras were going off all around them, it was making Harry's head spin as he struggled to get to the stair case without falling.

They made it up the stairs with the cameras flashing at their backs before bursting into the empty classroom with the active Floo fireplace they would be using to leave. They slammed the door closed, cutting off the last shouted question of "Mr. Pot-" and the blinding flashing trying to get one last picture of them.

They unanimously decided to all go to Grimmauld Place, stumbling into the living room in exhaustion. Harry and Ron loosening their ties and Hermione stumbling out of her heels. They all collapsed on the couch signing in relief.

"See, this is why I'm not going to get into contact with them." Harry murmured, eyes closed, almost to quietly for them to hear.

Hermione sat up strait, suddenly not tired anymore. Ron too sat up, looking at Harry in confusion, like he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Harry, what do you mean! You don't want to meet your brothers?" Hermione asked, slightly accusing.

Harry sat up straight. "No. They have a life where they are, friends, family. I can't just show up out of nowhere. What if they don't know they are wizards? You saw how the reporters today acted, and those were just reporters from the Prophet. Reporters from all over would swarm to the story of the boy-who-lived having brothers. Let alone being a triplet, because apparently that's a big deal too!"

Ron could see that Harry was working himself up. Hermione and him had been worried about this before he had left, they had to convince him to try and think this through more, before he did something he might regret.

They all leaned back into the couch again. "So you're going to act like you never got the letter?" Ron prompted.

Harry hesitated, unsure if he was really going to just pretend like he didn't have siblings, pretend like his biggest dream didn't just come true.

Ron continued speaking. "We've known you forever Harry, you know we love you and that you are practically a Weasley, but this is something big, we know you have always wanted a family to call your own, this is your chance. If I had a brother I didn't know about I would want to know."

Ron caught Hermione's eye over Harry's head, she smiled at him and he felt pride well up in his chest. For once maybe he said something right when it came to emotions.

Harry hunched over on the couch, "Maybe...Maybe visiting them to make sure they are okay wouldn't be a bad idea."


	2. The Truth Comes out and is Denied

Flooport NY, NY...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stumbled out of the fire place one after another as the flames glowed a brilliant green.

The bustling Flooport (Harry wondered who came up with that name) was actually an extremely long and wide hallway.

The walls were lined with fireplaces as far as the eye could see. Almost all of these fireplaces had people going in or out of them with long lines of wizards waiting for their turn to leave. In the middle of the hall there was a large oval shaped desk with people sitting behind it. There were lines leading from each person behind the desks.

Brushing themselves off the three of them walked over to the desk to wait in the shortest line. While in line Hermione pulled out the scrap parchment they had written the names and addresses on.

"So we agreed that we would be visiting Perseus first, correct?"

Harry nodded. "He lives in Manhattan so he is closest to where we are."

"So it is agreed, we visit the crazy named one first!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Perseus isn't that weird of a name, it can even be shortened down to Percy, like your brother."

Ron shrugged, grinning sheepishly at Harry. "Still seems to be a bit odd."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two, stepping up to the counter when he noticed it was their turn in line.

Behind the counter sat a thin brown haired lady with to much makeup on, she seemed to be sitting unnaturally still compared to the rest of the rooms hustle.

Hermione addressed her. "Hello, we were wondering if you could tell us how close we are to this address?" Hermione handed her the parchment that she had gotten out previously.

The lady, despite her appearance suggesting the opposite, was quite cheerful and helpful. "Of course I can, maybe not the exact location but I can point you in the right direction. Lets see. You are about ten miles east from there."

"Thank you." Harry said taking the paper back from here hands.

In a few moments they were standing in a long line to the single exit. It was a slow process as the security let three people out at a time with five minute pauses in between. It was an agonizingly long wait.

"I don't get why we have to wait so long. Why can't they just let us walk out?"

Harry who didn't really mind the wait, didn't answer. Hermione felt the need to answer, her patience running thin.

"Ron the door leads out into a muggle airport. How do you think it would look if we all walked out of a random door and no one recognizes us from a plane? It takes this long for our secrecy."

"I get your point." Ron responded sulkily, it was for a good reason but he had never been good at waiting

"Good," Hermione said to him. "Maybe now we will be able to wait without you whining in our ears like your five."

It turned out they didn't have to wait much longer at all and after a grand total of two hours of waiting in line they walked out the door together. Harry turned around and shut the door like the employee on the other side had instructed him to do. As Harry did this he saw that from the outside it looked like nothing more then a closet. He turned back to start walking with Ron and Hermione.

"So, where should we get lunch?" Ron asked happily. True it wasn't quite lunch in America but England was four hours ahead and he was hungry.

"Lets get something on the way to Perseus's house." Harry chimed in. Sure he wasn't really hungry, well he was but he was to nervous to eat anything, but it would help delay them going to see his brother. Harry shook his head in disbelief he wasn't even going to talk to his brother and he was this nervous, why was that?

"Good idea, I am hungry too and I want to have a meal that isn't out of a plastic bag." Hermione said and together they began walking out of the airport with backpacks as their only luggage. From there Hermione was able to hail a cab and they were in a restaurant in no time.

.

"I will have a hamburger with chip...I mean french fries." Ron said slightly confused as to the different names.

Their waitress who was an elderly lady smiled, "Anything to drink dear?"

"Just water for all of us please." Hermione said before Ron could say a Wizard drink instead of a muggle one.

The lady smiled once again and wrote it down in her notepad then she turned to Harry. "Anything you want dearie?"

Harry looked up and smiled at her, "Nothing but the water, thank you."

As their waiter walked away to get their food Hermione began to talk. "Are you feeling alright Harry? You haven't eaten much today."

"I'm fine just nervous that's all."

The waiter came back with Ron and Hermione's food and placed Harry's water in front of him.

Ron started to eat as he talked. "That is completely understandable Harry, just remember we are not going to talk to him...yet."

At that moment the elderly waiter came over to them once again."I am sorry to bother you but I am just curious, you remind me of someone who works here, you obviously aren't him but I was wondering if you where related."

Harry decided to humor the old lady, after all what would be the odds that his brother worked at this restaurant of all places?

"Maybe. What's this persons name?"

"His name is Percy. Or Perseus Jackson."

Harry froze. Oh Merlin. His brother really worked at this restaurant? Great. Actually this wasn't a bad thing, it meant he was alive. Harry slowly unfroze.

"Really? Perseus works here?" He asked the lady.

She gave him a look, "Yes but you obviously don't know him well, he hates being called Perseus and anyone close to him calls him Percy."

Harry looked at the elderly lady. Should he tell her? What if she told Percy? Harry looked at the lady again, this might be the only chance to actually find out about his brother. Besides he could always Obliviate her.

Harry glanced around the restaurant, they were the only ones in it and the old lady seemed to be the only one working. Positive that no one could hear he said, "I am related to him, I just have never met him. I wasn't aware he liked being called Percy."

"So you are visiting him?" The lady asked.

Harry hesitated, "You could say that."

"So Percy works for you, um, what should I call you?" Hermione asked realizing that they didn't know her name.

"You can call me Alice, what are our names?"

"My name is Hermione and this is Ron and that is Harry." She said gesturing to the correct person.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said before answering Hermione's question. "And yes, Percy has worked for me since he was fourteen." She then looked back over at Harry and asked "You said you were related to him. How?"

Harry sat back a little, "It is a little confusing and I just found out about it, but I am his, well, I'm his brother."

Alice stared at him. "I am sorry you think he is your what?"

Harry sighed. "My brother." He repeated again.

Alice sighed putting her head into her hands before looking back up again. "I'm sorry Harry but that is just not possible."

"Why wouldn't it be possible?" Ron questioned.

"Well I have known Percy for a long time but I have known his mother even longer. She used to work here when she was younger and when she left here she still visited, I was like a mother to her. She visited the most when she was pregnant. Pregnant with one child, Percy. She was never pregnant again. So you see how it is impossible for you to be his brother?"

Hermione pulled the paper with Percy's address on it out of Harry's pocket. "We are talking about the Percy that lives at this address correct?"

Alice took the paper out of Hermione's hands carefully. She then grabbed her glasses that were hanging around her neck by a chain. Putting them on she read the address.

"Yes, we are talking about the same person." Alice confirmed taking her glasses off and handing the paper back to Hermione.

"Then it is impossible that you are correct, the man we got our information from would not be wrong about this."

Alice suddenly didn't seem so nice. "I don't know who told you this but I want you to go back to him and make sure he knows that he is wrong and to never send anyone here again!"

"Please is it at all possible that Percy could be adopted?" Ron asked trying to understand where Dumbledore could have went wrong with the address or even the person.

"No! There is no possible way that you are Perseus Jackson's brother! I-" Alice was cut off by the sound of the door to the shop clicking shut. They all spun around to see a boy around the age of seventeen with black hair and green eyes. Green eyes that were open wide in surprise as he took in the scene before him.

Alice was leaning over the booth with an extremely red face from shouting. Her hands gripping the table so she was facing Harry, whose face looked frustrated and Ron and Hermione on the opposite side of the booth looking unsure on what to do.

As the boy took this all in he replayed the words Alice had shouted as he walked in."No! There is no possible way that you are Perseus Jackson's brother! "

"Can someone please tell me why he thinks I am his brother?"


End file.
